


Knew It

by AsteroidMiyoko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidMiyoko/pseuds/AsteroidMiyoko
Summary: Snippets of Memo and Steve's developing relationship.





	Knew It

~~~~~

 _Ratchet is a lot nicer than he lets on._ Memo thought as the doctor stepped out of the medbay with a mumbled "good night."

At Charlie's pleading, he'd written a bit of coding into the medbay computers which created a beeping pattern, like the human heart, like the hospital monitors she was used to.

"I'm always tied into these systems," he'd first tried to explain, "I'll know if anything goes wrong."

"I know, but I can't read glyphs and what if he- he-"

"Primus, ok, ok."

And so, as Memo sat on a chair balanced on a box, overlooking the medberth, listening as the "spark monitor" beeped rythmically, he didn't need visual contact to know that Steve was alright.

All the same.

~

"You don't understand. Do you know what the average life span of a Vehicon is?" Steve asked, when Memo made his intentions clear.

Memo stopped walking, his expression equal parts worried and frustrated. "Do I want to know?"

"You need to. When we were focused on mining operations, it was about a year. Once fights with the Autobots started back up, about a month."

 _Then quit!_ Memo had wanted to yell. _Stop fighting. Stop fighting for that side. Everyone, just stop!_

"What's your point? Are you saying you don't want to do this?" he demanded instead.

Steve crouched down, reaching out tentatively. "No! I'm not, it's just- it's weird. I never thought I could feel like this, but you showed up. Now, it's like I don't wanna go on knowing I might lose the feeling."

"Coward."

~

The lights had been turned off for power conservation; a reasonable precaution since supplies were at a premium, and the bots had built in flashlights anyway. Memo tilted his phone screen towards Steve's offlined optic bar, the reflected pattern reminding him of corrugated roofing.

Absently, he wondered what rain would sound like, bouncing of of Steve's plating.

He'd likely wake some time in the night, out of stasis and now relying on internal systems to finish the detail work. And hadn't _that_ been an interesting expression on Ratchet's face, when he'd realized how low the vehicon's nanite count was, how rudimentary the self-repair programming.

~

The first time he saw Steve's spark was an accident. Well, an accident on Steve's part. Charlie, bless her, had told Memo all she knew about transformation seams, EM fields, non-vital wiring, and Memo quickly started putting theory to practice. He dragged Steve over to a rock, climbing up so that they were basically face to face, and relished the surprised flash of his optic as he twined his arms around the mech's neck.

"I wish I had a standard mouth." Steve finally said minutes later, through static.

"Well, I wish I were taller." Memo replied, slipping his fingers into the shallow "v" at the top of Steve's chest. "We'll figure it out."

A little clicking noise had Steve's servo suddenly tightening around Memo's back. They froze, both glancing down at the plates which had separated several inches. A light pulsed behind a layer of polycarbonate, surrounded by vital cables.

"I'm sorry, I-" Steve said quickly.

Memo's gaze shot up, eyes narrowed. "Are you?"

After a long, still moment, Steve shook his helm.

"Good." And Memo leaned in.

~

"I shouldn't have called you a coward." Memo said quietly, barely heard over the beeping.

It wasn't the reason for Steve's defection, he knew; the mech had his own mind. But still, something like guilt had slammed into Memo's stomach when Bulkhead and Bee dragged Steve into the medbay.

"I'm the one safe here at Omega One while you're out fighting two wars."

_Beep_

_Beep_

"I shouldn't have pushed."

_Beep_

_Beep_

" _szzzzt_ I q- zzt."

With a start, Memo looked up. 

"I quit."

~~~~~


End file.
